gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
War Without Weapons (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 32 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 33 | a-next-episode = }} War Without Weapons (Japanese: 武器なき戦い) is the 32nd episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis While the inquiry continues, Frederica Greenhill tries to find out the whereabouts of Yang Wen-li and discovers that the government controls the media and leaves little room for the opposition. The Free Planets Alliance is, in effect, a democracy in name only. When news of the Imperial invasion spearheaded by Geiersburg Fortress reaches Heinessen, the inquiry is suspended and Yang is sent back to Iserlohn Fortress. However, the journey will take at least four weeks and Yang's staff in Iserlohn thinks of a strategy to hold out as long as possible and not let the enemy know that Yang is not there. Appendices Memorable quotes "Peace and freedom, lacking a sense of tension, cause people to degenerate. It is war that gives people a sense of vitality. War is what makes civilisations advance, and psychologically elevates people! Prolonged periods of peace and freedom will only decrease the vitality of an already decadent age. Does not your precious history proves that?" "What a wonderful observation. If only there was no one who had lost their life or family to war then maybe I would even come to believe it. For people who prefer to take advantage of war and try to establish their own profit on other people's sacrifices, it is an unusually fascinating idea. And for people who show false patriotism to deceive other people as well, eh?" :– Enrique Oliveira and Yang Wen-li "If the defence of our homeland and self-sacrifice are as necessary as you say, before you tell other people to 'do this and that', how about you actually do it yourselves? What is the most cowardly and shameful thing in human conduct? It is when people with power, and people who flatter them hide in safe places and extol war, force patriotism and self-sacrifice on others, then send them to the battlefield to die. For the sake of peace in the universe, before we continue this fruitless war with the Empire, must not we first start by exterminating such evil parasites?" :– Yang Wen-li, to the inquiry committee "Can't I get you to order me to retire?" :– Yang Wen-li, to Negroponte, after being continuously rebuffed "Superiors? Are politicians such great people as that? We do not contribute anything whatsoever to the productiveness of society. We are entrusted to fairly and effectively redistribute taxes and we just get a salary for carrying out that job. As he said, we are nothing but parasites. If that appears great, it is no more than an illusion created by propaganda." :– Huang Rui, to the other members of the inquiry committee Music *Antonín Dvořák – Othello Overture (Op. 93/B. 174) (00:04:10) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 6 in D major (Op. 60/B. 112): I. Allegro non tanto (00:11:27) *Antonín Dvořák – Othello Overture (Op. 93/B. 174) (00:17:26) *Franz Schubert – Symphony No. 3 in D major (D. 200): IV. Presto vivace (00:22:20) Cast *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Nakao Ryūsei as Louis Machungo *Nunami Terue as Mrs Bewcock *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Ishizuka Unshō as Job Trunicht *Yamanouchi Masato as Enrique Oliveira *Kayumi Iemasa as João Rebelo *Hozumi Takanobu as Negroponte *Kimotsuki Kaneta as Huang Rui *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Kimura Shinichirō *Episode Director: Kimura Shinichirō *Animation Director: Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes